Trouble
by MorbidLittleBirdie
Summary: I've always known I was trouble, and for as long as I could remember, I was told I was exactly that. . I guess now, I've finally decided to accept it. Oc-based. Rating may change in the future.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch perfect, and all character belong to the rightful owners. I simply own my characters and ideas. I am in no way shape or form making money from writing this, this is for entertainment purposes only.)

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The innocent

"Benji" I cooed, gazing at him through my lashes, my eyes half hidden by my choppily cut fringe. My darkly painted lips puckered slightly as my tongue flickered out, ghosting across my bottom lip before slipping back into the moist confines of my mouth. I watched, suppressing a smirk as Benji's eyes followed the trail of my tongue with sin filled eyes, before pulling them away returning them to my own, his lightly tanned cheeks stained crimson with embarrassment and unfamiliar lust. Tossing my fringe to the side, unblocking my eyes as I stared up at him innocently; smirking internally when I noticed his Adams apple jump as he gulped, bringing his eyes slowly to mine as I leaned closer to him, supporting my weight on my hand and knees as I pressing the small pill to his closed lips. "Come on. Try it" I urged, ghosting my index finger across the supple flesh of his bottom lip, drawing a small gasp from within him.  
The look on his face could only be explained as comical.

His full lips falling open a smidgen green eyes wide as they ventured sporadically across my face with a look of disbelief as he held his hands in front of him, palms out, as if he were warding off someone unknown danger as he shook his head with such force that had me wondering how he hadn't dislocated something as he scurried back, plastering his back against the wall, putting space between the two of us. I had to suppress a giggle as I merely watched him for a moment, watching as his chest heaved. The sheer motion pushing and pulling on the black v neck he wore as he struggled to sit up right, his eyes never falling from my face as he struggled to gain control of his breathing.

Reaching up, I tucked my double colored fringe behind my ear in hopes to clear my vision, only for a lock or two to fall back into place, not that I really noticed. No, my sights were set on the adorably cautious man with lovely green eyes, who sat silently watching me as I watched him.  
Chuckling softly, I bit my lip. A grin slinking to my face as I crawled towards him much like a cat stalking slowly toward a cornered mouse, on my hands and knees, smirking when I noticed him eyes flicker down, landing on my slightly exposed chest as I advanced. And it seemed the closer I got, the brighter his cheeks grew, the larger his eyes widened as he cowered farther, attempting to mold himself tighter as if his back weren't already pressed against the wall as he let out an audible gulp.  
The smile on my face only grew as I noticed the trembling of his hands, his entire face flushed as he babbled incoherently, his mind clearly in utter turmoil as I continued forward. Those beautiful green gazing into my ( I imagine) glassed over grey as I took a seat between his parted legs, facing him head on, mere inches between us, the air in the room chilled though I could feel the heat floating from him in waves, and it made me tremble.

My eyes fell closed and with a drawn out sigh, I lost myself, if for only a moment. My head fell back as I drew in a shallow breath, my ebony curls caressing my shoulder lightly, as I allowed my body for a moment to revel in the sensation, the blissful warming buzz floating through my entire being freely before I forced my head up, my eyes falling yet again into Benji's. The expression on his face showing a hint of concern as my eyes hit his, before fleeting away as his green eyes went from my left eye and then into my right, and from the look on his face, I knew he could see it. I could feel it, the realization burning through me from his eyes, and in that instant, I knew he could see the euphoria swimming inside of me, bubbling blissfully beneath the surface of every hair, and fiber of my being, waiting for the moment to explode through me. In that instant, I watched as the wall behind those green eyes began to falter, and instead of caution, I witnessed, as an innocent yet morbid curiosity bloomed within him.

The sheer intensity of it all made me shiver; a gasp falling through me as I took in his expression. My body suddenly fighting through my haze to imprint it to memory as it resembled a complex sense of innocence rarely seen. An expression that held such uncorrupted innocence, one that I had only witnessed on the faces of small children, an expression of wonder, one of curiosity and a hint of embarrassment as his mouth yet again fell open a smidge in a suddenly assured smirk that I had never before seen on his face. A smirk that I had only seen on men much older than myself, one that held an essence of danger and need, though I highly doubted that he himself realized it. A violent shiver that I couldn't even have fathomed to contain fell through me, drawing goose bumps across the entirety of my flesh as I found myself openly staring upon him, my eyes having fallen from his bright lightly colored orbs, to his lips. I found myself gazing upon them as if I had never seen a pair before, completely unaware of the silence and sensation of arousal that had crept thickly into the small room and grasped hold of me tightly, as I gazed upon the suddenly masculine looking gentleman who slouched comfortable before me.

His voice broke the trance, and I found myself drawing in a shallow breath as my eyes ventured from his mouth to his eyes yet again, watching yet not quite hearing the words that seemed to escape. Clearing my throat, I attempted to right myself, fighting the blush I could feel nipping lightly at my cheeks as I asked him to repeat himself, slightly embarrassed at what had just occurred.

He didn't seem to notice as he spoke again after a moment, his voice slightly more guttural than it had been earlier (which caught me by surprise), a bright blush staining his cheeks as he fought his voice not to waver, "Wh-wha-t is it?" he stammered, his eyes falling from mine onto the small white pill inches from his lips as he softly cleared his throat, noticeably avoiding my gaze as his blush brightened.

I drew back, blinking, gazing upon him yet again, taking everything about him in in that split moment in confusions. He was once again, Benji, my innocent little bright eyed Benji. I found myself baffled as my thoughts jumbled together in a mass of thoughts, staring yet again into his eyes 'Had I imaged it, just now?' The air in the room grew still, as I gazed on, searching for any sign of what I had earlier witnessed, a side of Benji that no one had seen.

Benji cleared his throat, quirking an eyebrows as he shifted his eyes from my own, blush staining his cheeks yet again. And in that instance, with a gasp of realization, I saw it; saw the curiosity that I had witnessed earlier. Only this time, buried a bit deeper, once again sheltered beneath the foolish innocence that was Benji.  
I paused for a moment longer, a smile finding its way to my face mischievously, the inner workings of my mind turning as my head lulled to the side, fringe falling yet again in front of my eyes as I leaned closer, quirking a finely arched eyebrow as I lightly traced the small tablet across his bottom lip as to entice him, barely allowing the two surfaces to meet, a soft chuckle bubbling through me as I saw the shiver run through him, and a near silent groan escape him. I fought the heat pooling in my belly as I drew in a deep breath, and with a smirk, I leaned closer, steadying myself with a gentle hand on his shoulder. My lips beside his ear, stifling a giggle as I felt him give a slight tremble and low gasp as my breath all but caressed his ear "It's heaven on earth, babe" I finally replied in a soft slightly husky whisper, my eyes drooping slightly as the full effect began to hit me, managing to slip through my defenses.

'Damn' I cursed, biting into my bottom lip, allowing my eyes to flutter closed, my limbs growing a bit heavier a it began to prove difficult to stay focused, but somehow, I managed. With a deep breath to steel myself, I pulled back, my mind swimming blissfully as a small smile floated onto my lips as I forced my eyes open, fighting back the tremble at the unsuspecting touch as Bengi's lips gently caressed my fingers, taking the pill, a small blush painting his cheeks as he cautiously licked his lips staring into my eyes as if in challenge.

With a small smile and tremble, I rocked back onto my heels, standing shakily on half numbed legs as I staggered towards the bed I had noticed hours previous when entering the room. A giggle erupting its way from me before I could even fathom stopping, as I plopped down upon the soft yet firm surface, my hands swimming across the soft cotton texture, my vision swimming in a rapid blur of colors as I allowed myself to fall back. My back hitting the comforter with a soft thud, a soft groan escaping my lips as my head hit the pillow, my eye floating closed instantly as I allowed myself to completely fall victim to the substance induced intoxication, my body humming lightly, my limbs feeling as light as a feather as the warmth and softness of the comforter seemingly wrapped itself around me in an feather light yet warm embrace, and it was then, that everything seemed to stand still.

If I had to explain the feeling, there wouldn't have be a word fitting enough to truly describe the bliss that held me. At most, I could only imagine it felt like being held in an angel's protective embrace. It was truly a pleasurable feeling, the warmth and comfort completely holding me close as I let out a low breath forcing my heavy lids to open as my head fell to the side, my vision clearing as seconds ticked by as the sound of muffled scuffling reached my ears.

First dark fuzz, but after a moment, Benji's Star Wars themed walls slowly came into focus, and atop the bed in the distance, laid Benji. His lanky form sprawled out, legs dangling haphazardly off the bed, a lazy smile on his lips as he stared glassy eyed at the ceiling, his lips moving as a song escaped in a soft murmur.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_  
_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_  
_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

Smiling, I curled into myself, managing to maneuver onto my side while simultaneously pulling my knees to my chest as I lie there gazing in his general direction as I allowed his gentle voice to caress my ears, and before I knew it, I found myself singing softly along. The lyrics spilled forth from my mouth in a litter of slurred words, yet I doubted either of us noticed. Hell, I didn't even realize when Benji's singing stopped, and my voice was the only one bouncing off the walls.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

His voice began again, harmonizing with my own.  
I could feel myself slipping, my speech slurring and growing softer with each and every word as the dark haze in my mind grew darker and more daunting, until it was only the sound of Benji's voice bouncing around the room, which seemed to venture further and further away. It was then I realized, with my limbs having grown heavy, my thoughts quieted to a whisper, that I had finally found peace.  
The last thing I remember was the sweet sound of Benji's voice as it faded completely.  
The haze finally pulling me under with ease.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

* * *

An: Song- One More night- Maroon 5.

So, I guess here it is, the beginning of a story that I couldn't get out of my head.  
Chapter 1 really didn't reveal much and I guess I left everything on an awkward note. . .  
I hope this goes well.  
Tell me what you think?  
_-MorbidLittleBirdie_


End file.
